newpotcofandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SaturdayNight/Daily Alpha Update: The Two Grand Keys
Oh boy, what do we have here? Two grand Alpha Keys to give to the winners is what we definitely have. Yes, mates! We have selected two poems from the owners of these two fabulous pirates that I will announce in a minute - just let me finish typing. ...breathes heavily... OK, I am ready. Without further ado, here are the two key winners! 1. Vampire Sorceress Caribbean on the Horizon :Th’ open sea calls to me, :As I sail with utmost glee. :With me sword and motley crew, :We fight for freedom renew. :Th’ Jolie Rouge strikes again, :We rest not till he be slain. :Aye, ‘tis be troubled days, :With pirates in excited craze. :Pillage, plunder, ransack, and loot, :Our life shall be a wild hoot. :We wait to sail the open seas, :While pirate lords work to please. :A bottle of rum for ye, :While we wait and see, :Our favorite game revive, :Which will only surely thrive. 2. Joseph Chainskull Forever a Pirate :We pirates are the ones who plunder, fight, and live life. If you step :in front of us expect a death by our throwing knife. :No matter who it is we will rule the seven seas for ever. :You will see, we are the top, we will never stop. :We fight, loot, and drink rum. :Living the life is what we love to do, so please do be scared because we can see the fear :in your eyes, heart, and soul. :We have lots of weapons but there is one weapon that is most important. :Our sword is sharpened and ready to start blade storming into you. :Better start brain storming because you must get away from us or we will find you. :Follow the pirate code or walk the plank. We may have been gone for a couple of months :but we are back and ready to start sailing our frigates, brigs, and our galleons. :Keep your eyes open on the high sea because we might just be beside you letting out our fury on :In a matter of ten seconds you find your self in the water of the great deep seven sees. :When you see us sailing in take cover because we will double tap the open fire then fire :As you see we are the most powerful, fundamental, crazy scallywags you will meet. :Take this from me because I might just let you go. :Watch for a founder because they will cut you eight times, shoot you two, then be :walking before you even know what has happened. :We pirates will always be there, waiting for a ship to plunder or there killing navy one by :one with our fellow pirates. If you are the two winners of this week's Alpha Key Giveaways, you know what that means: Check your email to obtain your Alpha Key and right after you snatch that Alpha Key, you can start signing up at the website and play the Alpha! Congratulations to both of you! Thanks to everyone for participating in the giveaway and trying your hardest to get your hands on a Alpha Key. Remember to always be respectful to your fellow pirates and whoever wins a Alpha Key. Sooner than you think, you might be able to play Pirates Online Rewritten. Patience is the key! What an amazing way to end this blog post is to include today's update! If you don't know what the update is, you can simply look down at the bottom. Downloads: Sorry! No downloads. Be sure to keep checking what we're doing, though! Fixes: *None detected Newly Added: *Starting a project with multifiles. This means we are more secure with the files and people won't get into them without the password. We will also be texturing the multifiles, so don't worry! ---- Video Category:Blog posts Category:Alpha Updates